100 Theme Challenge
by ironhoeroberts
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Left up for nostalgia. Of course I only got to 92 out of 100. So damn close.
1. Themes 1 through 20

That lovely challenge. I felt like it was time to give it a shot.

O-oh god orz. I kept doing them out of order. Do not try to connect them, I swear to God it will not work.

-----

**1. Introduction**

He raises his flag every morning at dawn, with help from the guard. From the Sea, Freedom.

**2. Love**

"I have a big heart, you know," Peter murmurs, patting his friend's back in a comforting gesture as Raivis shuddered uncontrollably.

**3. Light**

The sky is stark white in contrast to the vivid dark of the sea around him. Light flecks of foam fly up every now and again as the waves crash against his fort.

**4. Dark**

Sometimes when Latvia came to visit, they wouldn't play. They would just sit, side by side for hours while he tried to force the swirling dark out.

**5. Seeking Solace**

He was sick of feeling like he was intruding, so he ran out into the rain to pay a visit to a certain Englishman, where he could fit in and be unwanted all he liked.

**6. Break Away**

"There's England, Scotland, Wales, North Ireland…"

They never seemed to know about the fifth Kirkland, so when he left, there wasn't much to leave.

**7. Heaven**

The credits for Transformers finally ran, and Peter looked up to find that his parents had fallen asleep. Mama's head was leaning on Papa's chest, and he had been holding Peter's hand throughout the action-y parts, only to forget to let go.

**8. Innocence**

"You stick what in where?!"

**9. Drive**

"Just because the laws you wrote up say twelve year olds can drive, does not mean your father and I will allow you to drive the minivan."

**10. Breathe Again**

He probably would have died, now that he thought about it. But why did England even know he had an inhaler?

**11. Memory**

Arthur was so fond of Alfred and all the rest, always looking through old stuff and getting nostalgic. Would he ever think of Peter that way, too?

Then again, Peter really didn't see himself claiming independence any time soon.

**12. Insanity**

He stood on the helipad's ledge, teetering for a split second. He was going to fly, just like his namesake. Their shared name would be the only similarity. There was no faith, trust, nor pixie dust to be had.

**13. Misfortune**

He knelt in the middle of the road, cradling Hana-Tamago's small body to his chest, hoping that the dog would survive another day.

**14. Smile**

"M-my favorite thing about y-you, Sea-kun? U-uh… your s-smile."

**15. Silence**

He stared pointedly out the window the whole ride home. When they arrived, he made sure not to thank the stupid git. He didn't want to give anyone the impression that he was grateful or something.

**16. Questioning**

"Just admit it; you don't think I'm a jerk at all." Peter squirmed.

**17. Blood**

There was blood everywhere, he couldn't get away from it, the metallic smell suffocated him—

He spent the rest of the night in mama's bed, swearing off M-rated videogames.

**18. Rainbow**

"Today? Today, Rai, we're gonna find the end of the rainbow. And when we get there, we'll spend the gold on whatever we want!"

**19. Gray**

The old black and white movies weren't so bad, Peter decided. He reached into the popcorn and brushed against Raivis's fingertips. Not bad at all.

**20. Fortitude**

"Fortitude? Is that like me and my fort?"

----

Reviews are to me like acknowledgment to Sealand.

Hopefully this challenge will keep me from failing at Lent fasting.


	2. Themes 21 through 40

Speedy update~ Of which I am proud. ;D

-----

**21. Vacation**

"I told you to use sunscreen. Accept the consequences like a man."

**22. Mother Nature**

Jerk's favorite weapon: "You're manmade, Peter."

**23. Cat**

The kitten lapped at his fingers and little Peter drew them back in surprise. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and it was hard to tell which of them was the cuter.

**24. No Time**

"'m s'ry, P'ter. Y'mama 'n I h've t' work n'w. G' out 'nd pl'y w't H'na?" He ceased tugging on the sleeve.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

"Don't cut off my internet, jerk! Don't you realize that I needddd my connection? I'LL NEVER LURK ENOUGH, I'VE GOTTA LURK MOAR."

**26. Tears**

He wanted to go back, and the salty flow running down his cheeks made his stomach lurch more and more with pangs of homesickness.

**27. Foreign**

"I am twelve what is foreign relations."

**28. Sorrow**

He sat in the strip of moonlight and reflected on the joke that was his life.

**29. Happiness**

It was the saddest excuse for a birthday party ever. Mama, Papa, Raivis and Git.

He couldn't help beaming.

**30. Under the Rain**

The London rain was never going to feel the same as the sea spray.

**31. Flowers**

"Do I remember? Let's see. I vaguely recall being stabbed-," he laughed, cut off by a Latvian shove to his side.

**32. Night**

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting…"

It never failed to get those blues to close. Never.

**33. Expectations**

He had always imagined this moment to be a little more… something. At least more than a piece of paper.

**34. Stars**

"The reason I can't make you a state is because then I'd have fifty-one stars and that would ruin the rectangle. What shape would I have then? There'd be a… a swirlie of stars maybe."

"That would be such an uncool flag."

"Yep."

**35. Hold My Hand**

"I s-said it looked scary, alright?!"

And thus the two brothers made it across the intersection.

**36. Precious Treasure**

It's the hat he gave you when you were still Fort Roughs, when you were a party of his navy. You wouldn't give it up for a thousand acknowledgements.

**37. Eyes**

He could feel Arthur's gaze, and felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

"It's so striking," his brother began softly. "We could have been identical, if it weren't for your…"

**38. Abandoned**

Just some kid, in the middle of Nowhere, North Sea. Why hadn't Jerk come back? Did the end of the war cause him to forget…?

**39. Dreams**

"I'm telling you! In my dream last night, there was a big zombie ax murderer waiting outside and he'll chop up the bushes and run you through and make a fruit tart out of your soul-"

**40. Rated**

It was so stupid, really, he was after all twelve, why shouldn't he be allowed to watch a PG13 movie?

-----

OH GOD SU-SAN WHY IS YOUR DIALOGUE SO HARD TO WRITE.

If it's not clear, 21 and 32 both indeed feature everyone's favorite Englishman. Song from 32 is Hushabye Mountain from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. My favorite lullaby~

Thank you for the reviews and alerts, guys! It made my afternoon awesome.


	3. Themes 41 through 60

HALF-ASSERY AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

---

**41. Teamwork**

Ludwig sat down. A lengthy, musical squelch sound rang out across the room. Stunned silence.

Gilbert brofisted him under the table.

**42. Standing Still**

He stood still and let the enormity of the world overwhelm him. He never knew he was so insignificant. His blue eyes grew wide as the sky threatened to suffocate him, his breath came with sharp painful intakes, and he found himself rooted to the spot with terror until Raivis surrounded him in an embrace and kept the pieces of his sanity together before it all came crumbing down.

**43. Dying**

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if Peter stopped believing he was a country. Maybe he'd hang around and haunt Arthur, little more than a child's sobs dripping out of the faucets.

**44. Two Roads**

He was hopelessly lost in London. Every twist and turn looked exactly alike. He promptly sat down and did nothing.

**45. Illusion**

"This 3D crap is pretty lame," whined Peter, discarding the cardboard frames. "I mean, it was just a bunch of blue and red stuff. I couldn't even make anything out."

**46. Family**

The United Kingdom that lacked unity, and the close knit world of his adoptive parents. They always struck a perfect balance.

**47. Creation**

"I'M TELLING YOU RAIVIS, COME OVER QUICK- THEY SAID I COULDN'T DO IT- IMPOSSIBLE- BUT I DID IT-"

Raivis hung up. Lord knew what the blond had created.

God have mercy.

**48. Childhood**

I'll pretend to be a nation, and you'll pretend to give a damn. It's a game we play, this pretending.

**49. Stripes**

"Maybe if you had actually called, given me notice that you intended to take over my spare bedroom- maybe then I would have provided some suitable bedtime attire for you, ungrateful little git."

Peter stormed off to bed in an embarrassing pair of striped pink long johns. They matched the welts on his arms from crossing them so hard.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Repetition is essential in the education of stubborn little brats. As is a high pain tolerance in the shins.

**51. Sport**

"Skateboarding? Where?"

"On my fort, jerk England~"

**52. Deep in Thought**

"Okay," Sealand had said.

"Okay?"

"Just… okay," he said, slowly. "Babies come from sex. But what's sex?"

Mama didn't answer.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

The two interlocked fingers, and Peter threw away the key.

**54. Tower**

On fire. No doubt this would be new ammo for Arthur. How can you be a nation if your existence is threatened by a generator…

**55. Waiting**

The entire war, he waited, ready for bombs to fly and certain death. Waiting for a chance to serve his country, a country that didn't need him.

**56. Danger Ahead**

"… put it in my mouth, point it straight up and do it quick and hard, like falling asleep and the best part is I won't even feel anything anymore," Raivis laughed, manically.

Peter punched him in the face.

**57. Sacrifice**

Mom gave up new clothes here and there, Dad walked to work, Peter got a summer job and slowly the unpaid bills unstacked while life went on.

**58. Kick in the Head**

"Peter! Your nose is bleeding, the hell happened? Put something on that eye for chrissake."

"Bastards took my hat. Couldn't let 'em," he said stiffly.

He clutched the tattered fabric like a lifeline.

**59. No Way Out**

"We were looking at your computer, Peter. There are some things in your history we'd like to talk about…"

He ran.

**60. Rejection**

Rejection and Peter were old friends. That wasn't to say that it was welcome, and it certainly wasn't as he sobbed into his pillow, the hoarse bursts sounding like 'Raivis.'

---

I just realized that at least 50% of the themes are depressing as hell.

I tried to throw in some lulz here and there, but I must say this section of the challenge was er. Not so lulzy.

I think the rating may have to go up for some of the stuff in this 'chapter', actually ahaha.

Think about giving review, guys. It makes my day awesome and helps me figure out things that are helpful and harmful to my er, 'writing style.'


	4. Themes 61 through 80

**61. Fairy Tale**

"Peter Pan? You named me after Peter Pan? Isn't he the guy who wouldn't grow up- hey!"

**62. Magic**

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with YOU!? You really believe all that crap about waving sticks and funny words, fairies and-"

Arthur wouldn't speak to him for a week.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

"My parents are doing WHAT."

**64. Multitasking**

Make sure you act like you hate him, and make sure you don't make him hate you. Make sure he knows you don't care.

Make sure he cares that you don't care.

**65. Horror**

It could be summed up in two words: cardboard box.

**66. Traps**

"Why did you send my little brother a brassiere for his birthday?! Do you know what I've had to explain to him-"

"… HIM?"

French shock is the loudest kind of silence.

**67. Playing the Melody**

He laughed, and took Raivis's slightly larger hand in his own. "Just paint what you feel, Rai. Paint the music."

**68. Hero**

America used to be England's. Could you be like America? Independent and powerful, that is. You'd like to think you could.

You've seen England with America though. You wonder, do you have what it takes to break your brother, after he's been broken so many times before? And suddenly it's not a question of 'if you would be able to'; it's a question of 'if you could be able to,' and the answer conjures itself up before you've even given it a half-second's thought.

No.

**69. Annoyance**

"JERK AND AMERICA, SITTING IN A TREE~ K-I-S-S--"

Scone'd.

**70. 67%**

"I knew sixty-seven percent of the material, that's what it means, okay."

"No, it means you didn't know thirty-two percent of the material. Try again."

"I know that I sixty-seven percent hate you, fucking Jerk."

"Does that mean that the other thirty-two percent is hearing sense?"

"… Sod it."

**71. Obsession**

"Red Bull Red Bull Red Bull oh god oh god need more so gooddddd ahahaha RED BULL-"

"M-maybe that's e-enough, P-p-peter."

**72. Mischief Managed**

"Tell your people to stop clogging up my train station! Of course magic exists, but why in hell would we allow Americans at Hogwarts?"

Peter took note, and started planning. Maybe Alfred's people would be interested in a fort-based school of witchcraft and wizardry?

**73. I Can't**

England smiled and decided to observe his undignified swats at the light switch.

"So. You sure you can reach it?"

"… fine, you win."

"Sorry?"

"You know I can't, stupid Jerk." Then, in a barely audible voice: "… help."

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

You hate him so much yet you want him to be your brother. Just like how you want him to acknowledge you because you've wanted him to do so, so much that it hurts to the point that you try to crush out the pain behind cheerful oblivious façades , and at other times you feel like telling him ha ha, you thought I was serious, I was just doing that to irritate you, you know, a little rebellion here and there to spice things up?, and now I don't want you to think I'm irritating you and fighting you on purpose because seriously it was a joke please love me don't be ashamed of me.

**75. Mirror**

He hated mirrors. When he looked so much like that person, why shouldn't he?

**76. Broken Pieces**

His idea of being a nation was like a toy. Each plea for recognition would wear it down, and each rejection would chip away at the paints. One day he'd wake up and realize this dream was too old and broken to be played with anymore, but until then he'd try to get the most out of it.

**77. Test**

Sometimes he felt like he was being cruelly tested by someone.

How long can he hold out? Is he still going? What a laugh!

**78. Drink**

"That's… sugar. And ice."

"It's still better than your leaf water, old man."

"…"

**79. Starvation**

"YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT /CENSORED/? I'D RATHER STARVE."

"FINE. STARVE. IGNORE THE FACT THAT I'VE SLAVED OVER IT FOR HOURS."

Arthur watched speechlessly as Peter picked up the fork and ate every last bite.

**80. Words**

"W-What was it that was so urgent, Sea-kun? You made it s-sound like life or d-d-death!"

"That's because it was life or death. Is."

Raivis stared, and Peter leaned in to hug him and whisper three words.

"I love you."

----

I must say that I'm pretty proud of myself for sticking it out this far. The theme I'm most fond of is Broken Pieces. I don't think I've ever summed up my sometimes!headcanon on Sealand so well before.

To the anonymous reviewer: I'm glad someone else shares the thinking that innocent, over-cheerful Sealand is too one dimensional! And um, in an interesting turn, I actually am the person who requested that fill (does this count as an accidental outing? Ahaha.)

To everyone else: Thank you for reading thus far~ And do check out the fill linked in the reviews, actually. The writer!anon of it is simply brilliant.

Thank you for your alerts, favs, reviews, and your attention. When I wake up in the morning and see a review or people from new countries checking out this story, it makes me so happy to the point that it can be embarrassing. OTL

And of course, the next chapter will be the last. Thanks again, guys.


	5. Themes 81 through 85

THE PROMPTS ARE GETTING LONGER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. NOR CAN I CONTROL THEM.

-----

**80. Words**

"'Good morning bastard' is not an acceptable greeting, you ungrateful twat."

Sealand sniggered into his microwave Dinosaur Egg cinnamon oatmeal.

**81. Pen and Paper**

_Dear Arthur,_

_I am SOOO_ – block letters for emphasis? Oh my. – _sorry about breaking that tea set. If I had known how much it had meant to you, I certainly never would have broken the goddamn _– goddamn had been scribbled out, but it still shone through – _set. I have been thinking about what I did, and what I could have done _– something so heavily crossed out that Arthur couldn't read it – _and I regret not making better decisions. _

_I'm glad to inform you that I will be paying back every cent that said tea set was worth_ – scratched out, capital letters N-O-T. Ah, Peter. – _and hope that you can forgive me for my behavior, which was certainly not proper _– here it looked as if someone had been clutching a pencil a little too hard - _ in any manner for a last minute, unannounced house guest._

_ I apologize _– It was like Peter was trying to irritate him, he knew for a fact that the lad usually used proper spellings, none of this u-dropping and s-replacements. Arthur was amused nonetheless. – _once more, and also intend to replace financially any other items of significance that I may or may not have broken. _

Did he, now.

_I am also deeply sorry for that unfortunate outburst I had not controlled._

And now the touchy subject reared its ugly head. The handwriting was curiously getting neater, as if a certain twelve year old was calming down and having second thoughts.

_ I didn't really mean what I said. You are a great older brother, one who has been so tolerant and kind, almost to a fault. I don't wish you weren't my brother. In that situation, I'd find myself wishing that you were. _

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Kirkland_

**_  
_82. Can You Hear Me**

The fire had consumed the entire top floor of the tower. The angry red heat threatened to engulf him, but he kept crawling, low to the ground to avoid the smoke. He vaguely saw the guard being rushed past him into a stretcher, to a waiting helicopter, but Peter couldn't reveal himself, no, he couldn't ask for help from the normal humans. He moved quicker still, and finally found a space by the still somewhat cool fridge to wedge himself into and hope not to die in.

He was past the panic and the fear, his brain was too smoggy to generate those feelings. He was dying of thirst while surrounded by miles and miles of water. Hoarse, scratchy words fell from his chapped lips before the micronation was aware of them, or even sure that the sound was more than wheezes.

England, please come save me.

And he did.

** 83. Heal**

"It makes the h-hurt go a-away. It m-makes you feel good. F-forget about things," Raivis finished quietly. His eyes were staring at something that wasn't there.

The blond fought with himself for the longest time, but his hands that had been kneading nervously in his lap were suddenly reaching for the neck of the bottle.

"Ch-cheers."

"… cheers."

**84. Out Cold**

England stared uncertainly at the snoring body sprawled ungracefully on his settee, and the American grinning broadly beside it.

"What exactly did you do to him…?"

"Nothing illegal," America said, laughingly. "Eighteen hours of Super Smash Brothers Melee can do that to a kid. Didn't know that he," - here, Alfred nudged the fort personification – "was a light weight like his brother."

**85. Spiral**

Hell yes, he was all alone in Jerk England's office, his forbidden, off-limits office. He could do whatever he wanted, no one would stop him. He could even piss in the desk drawers if he felt so inclined.

A few hours later, Arthur would walk into his beautiful early-morning-view-windows office to find a familiar puke-decorated child reclining in his matte black, special-order, lower back supporting spinning chair.

-----

/cheap five-prompt only upload

OTL


	6. Themes 86 through 92

SUP SO THIS IS THE AUTHOR SAYING "LET'S THROW ALL LOGICAL NUMBER DIVISIONS OUT THE WINDOW."

Enjoy prompts #86 through #92, and yes you have guessed correctly, my sweet halflings, they go in order from shortest to longest in a way I did not intend.

* * *

**86. Seeing Red**

"Y-YOU BASTARD I HAVE KETCHUP IN MY EYESSSSSS."

**87. Food**

The list of things he was good at doing without, he discovered, included burnt British "delicacies," salted liquorice dinners, never-ending Swedish meatballs, maple syrup triple courses, and the McDiet.

Arthur was going to kill him for going French for chow tonight.

**88. Pain**

"You stupid boy, don't play with my lighter. Do you want to hurt? Do you want to get burns?"

The questions seem stupid to a five year old, a curious, simple five year old who only wanted to see a little flickering blue dancer, but as his palm is held to the little dancing spark, he starts to bawl in pain and Arthur looks down at his child and realizes how monstrous he has just been and starts to kiss it, to dress the burn, to wrap shaky arms around the child and whisper justification and apologies with his alcoholic breath.

**89. Through the Fire**

There is a reason for everything. The reason he was born was to protect English ports and prevent starvation. The reason he lived for was to provide a home for an ex-English army major and his family. The reason he stands and rots is to remain a past-time hobby for a small group of humans. The reason he cries is so that someone else in the world will be smiling. It is his wonderful theory, but he cannot think of a reason for his flesh burning up before him and his steel crumbling down.

**90. Triangle**

Latvia was his everything, his only friend. But why was he so quick to forget him in the midst of others like him? There could have been four sides to this equation. He felt guilty, as he laced his fingers through Wy's. Guilty, as he turned his face and surprising Wy as her kiss fell on air. Seborga squirted ketchup on him, trying to provoke a cheap laugh, but as he chuckled weakly all Sealand could think about was his _guilt. _Why was Latvia left out?

**91. Drowning**

It is stupid to be a sea-based entity and yet be horribly afraid of water. But he is. There is water that surrounds his rusted metal frame, and he can feel its wave ghosting over his skin at all times. When a leak springs, he gets the unsettling sensation of cold spilling into his extremeties. He can feel the water corrode his frame.

**92. All That I Have**

As much as he is loathe to admit it, England is all he really has. Sweden never really bought into his eBay scheme. Finland looks at him like he is intruding on a marriage. All of his friends are acknowledged, recognized, legitimate non-frauds. Not even amongst them could he feel much connection, because even if they were all micro-nations, he was surely the most micro.

Micro-nation.

If all of your family went by the title of "nation," and you yourself go by the same, only horribly beginning with the prefix "micro-".

**Main Entry:** micr-

**Variant(s):** or micro-

**Function:** combining form

**1 a :** small : minute

**1 b :** used for or involving minute quantities or variations

**2 :** one millionth (10^6) part of

**3 :** revealed by or discernible only by microscopic examination

**4 :** abnormally small

**5 :** of or relating to a small area

So he is small. He is minute. He is of or relating to something small and insignificiant and who really gave two shits about this kid running an internet scam, trying to stay alive and trying to reach out to people around the world, there has to be someone who gives a damn there has to be there has to be. He is only one-millionth of what his brothers are, he is so overlookable damnit and he will crumble into 'rust and hunks of useless metal,' as even his best friend, the internet, now has taken to calling him.

He would curl up on himself if he wasn't already stiff on England's couch, staying the night again, sneaking into the house un-noticed and hoping to catch a blink of sleep before being cast out for the day. _Go home, you freak, go home go home go home, Sweden will welcome you, just store his stupid kid porn on your servers and you've got a ticket home and you'll get paid for it and oh god I don't want to be paid for that, not that, go home go home go home go home GO HOME-_

"Wake up, Peter. Go home. I'm sure your parents are looking for you. They're probably worried to their wits' end."

And there is a hand patting him, comforting him, rubbing his back oh God this is not Arthur, this is a demon-

and now there are arms encompassing his small, shaking frame, and he is sure Arthur does not understand, but Arthur is not a demon and he just might understand, Peter is sure that he himself does not understand, and hair is pushed out of his face and he feels himself being smartened up, sailor's tie being retied, and a hat being placed on his head.

Etymology: Middle English micro-, from Latin, from Greek mikr-, mikro-, from mikros, smikros small, short; perhaps akin to Old English smēalīc careful, exquisite

* * *

I think I forgot to mention that it goes from horribly short to horribly long. Definitions are from some cheap Websters-online rip-off.

Thank you if you've stayed with my stupidity thus far.


End file.
